Starscream's Last Attempt
by xenowriter
Summary: This is slash. Starscream's thinks of his most devious plot to end Megatron's life once and for all. I alternated the ending of Season 1 of Transformers Animated. Enjoy!


Starscream's Last Attempt

"In the name of the Allspark, why did I not terminate him when I had the chance…?" Starscream grumbled as he stood upon the mountain's cliff, looking out at the full moon that lit up Detroit that night. He kept his talons balled up into fists as the day's event went through his mind once again. Earlier that day he traced the communications signal that Lugnut had been receiving and discovered what was left of Megatron…still online. Seeing Megatron's head sitting there helpless, Starscream didn't feel threatened at all….till the cursed Autobots showed up. Megatron somehow had managed to be resurrected and reclaimed his throne as the ruler of the Decepticons….the position that Starscream _knew_ should be his. "For four million stellar cycles…..SLAG!" Out of anger, he raised his arm towards the moon and shot. Of course the laser never met its target due to the long range.

"Something the matter, Starscream?" Blitzwing asked as he approached from the mine. Ever since they arrived at their new base, the flier was nowhere to be found. He then changed to his second red face. "You not cryin' up here like a wimp, are you?"

Keeping his back towards the triple changer, Starscream replied coolly, "_Nothing _is wrong…"

"Why are you not celebrating our glorious master's return?" Lugnut added as he followed out to where they stood.

"Oh…I wouldn't dare miss the celebration, Lugnut." Starscream sarcastically stated as he turned around to face them.

"Are you sure that you are not malfunctioning, Starscream?" Blitzwing asked with somewhat sincere concern. He then changed to his third insane face. "Though I like crazy!!" He laughed hysterically.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Starscream growled as he glared at his fellow Decepticon, grabbing him roughly by the arm. He was not in the mood to be toyed with.

Blitzwing then changed to his more devious calm face. "You are no longer our leader, Starscream….surely you must be upset by your quick reign." He looked right into Starscream's optics as he spoke. He could read his air commander perfectly….Starscream's ambitions was never secretive.

Lugnut growled and shoved Blitzwing, making both he and Starscream stumble back some. "_He_ was never our leader! Only Megatron is the true leader of the Decepticons…!"

Angry by being shoved, Blitzwing switched back to his second angrier personality, "You want to fight, bolt brain?!"

"_Man he's more of a suck up than me…"_ Starscream thought to himself as he watched the two.

"What is going on?" Megatron barked as he exited the mine, his optics instantly settling upon where Starscream stood, his eye slits narrowing. "Starscream, why are you out here?" He knew from their conversation earlier, that Starscream was far less than happy for his return. Just as clockwork, as soon as he regained power, the flier was quick to his side confessing his loyalty. A sheer ploy of course. One that Megatron had seen over and over again in an infinite loop. Starscream was a schemer; always plotting….that is what made him a dangerous enemy to the Autobots and even more dangerous ally to himself.

Starscream smiled as he bowed before his master. "Just overwhelmed by the joy of your presence once again, my liege."

"_For spark's sake…._" Megatron sighed. "Starscream, make sure that there is a perimeter watch….I want my time with the professor uninterrupted…" With that, he turned and walked back inside the mine towards their makeshift underground base.

"Oh!" Blitzwing laughed in this third persona. "I get grabs on air patrol!" With that, he transformed into his air alt mode and launched off into the night sky.

"That is what I wanted to do!" Lugnut pouted.

"_Perhaps I have not lost the opportunity to make sure Megatron is offline for good…" _ Starscream smiled to himself as he watched his comrade take off. "Lugnut, watch the perimeter."

"What are you going to do?"

"There is a secret that I want to share with Megatron that will empower me….er…us!" Starscream smirked sadistically to himself as he walked towards the mine's entrance.

"What is that?" Lugnut called after him in curiosity.

"Well it wouldn't be a secret then would it?" The flier spoke back, chuckling softly.

"Megatron, can I please go home? My daughter is going to worry…." Professor Sumdac pleaded tiredly as he stood next to the computer monitors.

"Once your usefulness to me is over…perhaps I will let you go…" Megatron replied as he sat in his chair. Most of the insects on the planet were no use to him, but this one was.

"But my daughter-"

"Your begging annoys me, Professor. Continue your work on the project or I will send out my Decepticons to kill your daughter."

"Yes, Megatron…." Defeated, Professor Sumdac returned to the controls.

"Ah, plotting already, Megatron?" Starscream chimed in as he approached, twirling a pair of stasis cuffs around one of his talons.

"Starscream, what do you want?" Megatron double checked to make sure his sword was within his grasp at his chair's side by casually swiping his finger across the handle. The movement was slow, not to show any sign of alarm whatsoever to the flier.

"Only to serve you faithfully as your second-in-command…" Starscream bowed. He looked up, his optics glancing at the Allspark key that Megatron had in his right hand. That was his objective…if he could obtain that key, he would use its power to extinguish Megatron's spark once and for all. Then he would become the supreme leader of the Decepticons! He just had to play a little game with Megatron first and the stasis cuffs would be used to seal his master's fate once and for all.

Catching the glance, Megatron moved his hand so the key was hidden. "Come to get your greasy hands on the piece of the Allspark, Starscream?"

Smirking at his master, the flier approached him slowly in a more seductive manner. "I have come to celebrate your return, my Lord." Before the larger mech could reply, Starscream slid himself up on Megatron's lap, pressing his cockpit up against the chest plating. He held up the cuffs and smirked at his master sadistically. "Like old times…but this time I get to use them on you."

"Starscream…"Megatron shifted some in his chair, trying to keep the flier's distance. The heat of his flier's spark was very tantalizing to him; however, he knew that Starscream's true devilish intentions were far different than his implications. Course it had been awhile…

"You do not trust me, my liege?" Starscream purred as he ran his talons slowly down his master's arm.

"No." Megatron shot back. Starscream frowned. Megatron was actually rejecting his advances? No, this _had_ to work. Before he could think of something else to do, the larger mech turned his attention once again to the busy insect and called out, "Professor Sumdac?"

"Yes…?" The professor replied as he continued to work.

"Send a communication to Lugnut, tell him to come in here."

Starscream smiled….he won. "_Yes!"_

Moments later, Lugnut's thunderous footsteps filled the room. "Yes, my Lord?" Lugnut bowed, but his eye glared at Starscream. He saw that the flier had placed himself upon his master's lap. This angered him. He was loyal to Megatron…_always._ To him, Starscream had no right to be there….but again it wasn't up to him…and whatever Megatron wanted, Lugnut would not question.

"Take the professor outside until I call for you. Watch him like your very spark counted on it. Starscream and I need to discuss something." Megatron instructed.

After they left, Starscream reverted his attention back to his master. "Now where were we?"

"Starscream…do you really think I would let you be forgiven so easily for your treachery?" Megatron coldly said as he stayed firm in his chair making no advances to the flier.

"I…I am loyal to you, Megatron…" Starscream stammered. "_You over-pompous pain in my gear shaft…"_

"Are you?" Megatron smirked as he traced his finger along the edge of one of the flier's wing in a very slow seductive pace. Slowly making circles around the wing's tip. He would play Starscream's little game with him….for now. He had to admit….the attempts on his spark were somewhat creative and Starscream would never give up. Another tactical quality to him.

"Always…."Starscream moaned as he felt his master's caress on his sensitive wing. Megatron knew the exact pleasure spot on his body….one thing that he was not counting on. It had been many cycles since he felt this…it was foreign, but so familiar at the same time. "_Slag! Focus, Starscream!"_ He cursed inwardly as he regained control. Lowering one of his talons down upon of his master's arms, he slowly traced a figure eight. "Shall I use these on you now?" He lowered his other hand to put on the stasis cuffs.

"No…" Megatron growled as he roughly pulled on Starscream's wing causing the flier to cry out in pain and making him drop the cuffs onto the floor. "You serve me, Starscream and you will do what _I_ want. Now open your spark chamber."

Worriedly, Starscream leaned back some to further distance himself. "M-My spark chamber?" He wasn't expecting this…what in the spark did he get himself into? In response, Megatron pulled on Starscream's wing harder causing him to cry out louder in pain. "Alright!" Starscream managed to scream out as he quickly opened the console exposing his spark.

"If you came here to seduce me, Starscream…you better be prepared to go all the way…." Megatron moved his hand away from the hurt wing towards the flier's face, gently cupping his chin, making the Seeker look at him directly in the eyes. With that, he opened up his own spark chamber and pulled the flier closer.

Feeling the wave of energy entering him, Starscream's eyes became wide and he gripped Megatron's arms for support. The surge was greater than he ever felt before. He bit down on his denta and shot back the energy into his master's chamber. He had to keep control of this….if he was going to achieve his mission and have some fun as well.

Relaxing some, Megatron moaned gently as he let the flier press energy down into his chamber. He kept one hand on the flier's back for support.

Watching his master's reaction, Starscream breathed gently as he pressed his body closer. Normally his master would dominate their spark sex leaving the flier powerless, but this time, _he_ was going to dominate. "_I will drag this charade out a little longer, my dear Megatron, before I end your life…_" Starscream thought to himself as he glanced down at the cuffs on the floor….after all he was quite enjoying himself. Before his master would release his energy to take over, that would be when Starscream would make his move…and he could predict when that moment would be. _"This is the best strategy I've thought of….My creative genius serves me again."_

"Starscream…" Megatron whispered to him.

"Hmm? Yes, my liege?" Starscream sighed happily, gently kissed his master's shoulder, his right hand slowly reaching down to pick up the cuffs. He coiled his talons around the metal. "_Prepare to go offline, Mighty Megatron…"_

"Your seduction will not even save you…" Megatron hissed, noticing what the flier was up to. He quickly pulled away, shoving the Allspark key into the flier's very spark chamber.

As soon as the key made contact with his spark, a powerful surge spread throughout the flier's body as he flew off Megatron's lap. A horrible piercing scream came out from the Seeker's vocals….then silence. His body limp on the floor…his spark extinguished.

Closing his own chamber door, Megatron stood up and looked down upon the heap of now scrap metal with no remorse. "Starscream, you disappoint me…you treacherous piece of slag."

6


End file.
